


Are We Friends?

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Are We Friends?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Are We Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Are We Friends?

Title: Are We Friends?

Author: hostilecrayon

Rating: PG

Pairing: AkiHika friendship (with shounen-ai if you squint real hard)

Notes: For Ver, because she guessed me in the Blind_Go mini round. The prompt was 'secret friends - Shindou suddenly gets hit with the realization that him and Touya are friends.

 **Are We Friends?**

Hikaru woke up to the chime of his phone. He glanced at it out of habit, knowing who it was from. He shook his head at the frantic cry for him to _get the hell up, Shindou_ and left the other nine slept through texts for later, shooting back an _alright already_ before jumping in the shower. Once he was ready to go, he sent Touya another text teasing him about his upcoming tutoring session with a persistent girl before heading to the Institute. He received the snarky comeback right before his game, and his opponent, as well as several people within earshot, stared at him when he laughed right out loud.

He waited to reply until after he'd won - it let him be smug about it - and he was waiting for a reply when Waya sidled up next to him.

"Talking to your boyfriend again?" he asked, sounding for all the world that this was a normal question to be asking.

Hikaru glared, his cheeks pinking a little at the comment said so casually in public. A couple of people did in fact give him a curious look. "He's not my boyfriend," he grumbled, trying to keep his voice low.

Waya snorted. "Yeah, whatever. You free tonight? Isumi and I are thinking about having a movie night."

His phone chimed and he made Waya wait while he answered the text. Waya didn't even bother to look at Shindou's phone - he knew who it was. Shindou missed the eye roll.

"Tonight? I can't. It's game night with Touya."

Waya sighed. "Fine," he muttered, "I can't believe you're friends with that guy," he grumbled, walking away.

"Friends? We aren't…" but Waya was gone.

He considered sending Touya another text but he was meeting with him soon anyway, and besides, he hadn't replied yet, so it would feel kind of weird.

A quick train ride and a couple block's walk found him at the Touya Go Salon. He was going to ask him right away, but it didn't seem like a good greeting, so he tried to think of something else and they played their first game.

Hikaru lost miserably.

After arguing a little - they'd gotten much better, really - they played another, because during an argument didn't seem like a good time to ask, either.

Halfway through this game, Akira sighed explosively. "Mind telling me what's on your mind so we can actually play a decent game?"

Hikaru had the decency to blush, at least, but he girdled his proverbial loins and just blurted it out. "Touya, are we friends?"

Touya blinked. It certainly wasn't what he'd expected. Part of him wanted to say 'duh', but having it asked so innocently like that made him wonder. "Do you… want to be friends?"

"Uh, I, well. Yes?" Hikaru stuttered. "I mean, I never really thought about it before."

Akira nodded, more in acknowledgement of what Shindou had said than in any real understanding. "Well then, I guess we are friends then."

It took a moment for Shindou to accept that, then with a smile, he gestured to the Go board. "Want to start over so I actually have a chance to kick your ass?"

Akira snorted. "Keep dreaming, Shindou."

They cleared the board to start over. Briefly, Shindou thought about that other thing Waya had said, but he decided that was a conversation best left for another time.


End file.
